Chapel of Love
by marysunshine81
Summary: Post 4x19 Diane and Kurt get married right away and go on a honeymoon. I couldn't let Will stay out of the fun though, so expect him to show up in some chapters. Also Cary makes a cameo.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: It was only a matter of time for me to be able to write again after 2 weeks of pure happiness thanks to the 4x19 promo and the episode itself. Here's the first result. **_

_**I'm still planning to update 'Wicked Charm' weekly, hope I can keep this promise, since I'm ahead with the writing, but I also felt like starting another multi-chapter story based on the events in 'The Wheels of Justice'. **_

_**I can't tell you when the next chapter will be ready or how long this story's going to be. It's been a while since I started a new project without knowing where exactly I'm going with it, but I'm doing it again. **_

_**I literally stole the first part of ch1 from the show, I hope the writers forgive me for that. **_

_**I also stole the title, because 'Chapel of Love' is my new McHart anthem.**_

_**I don't own 'The Good Wife' or Kurt would be there on Diane's side all the time!  
**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated and motivate me to continue.**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Diane was sitting in her office, without being able to concentrate on anything other than her own thoughts. It wasn't surprising after what she'd been through during the last days. She had been offered one of the highest judicial seats in the state, then learnt the darkest secret from her beloved father's life. She'd kind of unintentionally proposed to the man she hadn't seen before for almost a year, then she had been suggested to put their basically non-existent relationship on hold for the next six months for the campaign's sake.

A campaign that wasn't even sure yet, it depended on Peter Florrick winning the governorship on the first place. But she was forced to make a decision now, between a dream job and a man she felt she loved enough now not to want to sacrifice him again for her career's sake, like she'd done two years ago. Her choice had been obvious then, it wasn't that obvious now, she was greedy enough to want them both.

She had been thinking about all this for more than a day now, starting with why she'd suggested marriage to him on the first place. Had she really meant it? Was she really ready to marry anyone, let alone someone who had been in, but mostly out of her life for the past three years? She barely knew him and what she did know about him were mostly reasons why she shouldn't have married him, had she wished to campaign for a seat in the Supreme Court.

She wanted to do the right thing. This judgeship was a huge honor career wise, a one of a lifetime opportunity, but she still hesitated to put her relationship with Kurt on hold for it. She couldn't explain why, it was just a feeling deep inside her that she shouldn't have let this man walk out of her life once again.

They had parted three times already, one time it had almost been irreparable, but they still managed to find back to each other and being with him simply felt right. She had fun teasing him, bickering with him over politics, enjoyed making him smile and laugh, loved talking to him, kissing him, being in his arms. He made her happy and sacrificing this happiness suddenly seemed like a high price to pay.

She almost missed the opening of her door, only the two knocks on the wooden frame brought her back to reality.

"Hi again," he entered her office, with his gaze focusing on the ground as he closed the glass door.

"Hello," she replied with a slight grin, "Dropping off your invoice?" she asked, but the teasing just didn't feel right this time and it showed all over his face. He was obviously there to deliver an answer to the proposal she still wasn't sure she'd really meant, but she knew he had given it some thought nevertheless.

"Sorry," she buried her face from his eyes, "It's been an odd series of days," she tried to explain herself quickly, but wasn't really sure what else to say.

"Any word?" his question reminded her of the case that had brought them back together on the first place. Now she knew she shouldn't have waited for an excuse to see him, but it was too late. The past couldn't have been remade, but maybe their future could be different.

"No. Judge Politi's still deliberating," she kept her answer short.

"I wish I could say _good luck_ on that," his reply made her chuckle slightly.

"Sweeney's a hard man to cheer for," she agreed and looked into his eyes knowing that the small talk was over already, now she had to let him say why he was there.

"I think we should wait and think about marriage," his obvious hesitation didn't make hearing his words less painful. She nodded, understanding it was what he wanted, like he'd accepted her rejection two years ago, but her doubts surfaced right away. They might have been doing something wrong again, like they had three times already. She wasn't sure they could have gotten away with making a fourth mistake like that. How many more chances could they actually get from life?

"I don't know. I worry we'll always be waiting," she said her thoughts out loud, with hope in her eyes as if she could have convinced him to change his mind with one look, but he seemed determined.

"Maybe that's fine," his words hurt even more now, but she tried to take them with grace, hiding her unvoiced sorrow from him by bending her head again, "I'll talk to you," he added and she heard him take a step, but she wasn't able to look. She didn't want to see him walk out that door once more, it was painful enough to process it was what he really wanted, to be away from her until they might have had another excuse to meet, a year from now, maybe.

A voice in her head started screaming _'Don't let him go!'_ and it was only a matter of seconds until she decided to listen to it.

"Wait," she called a little louder and it made him stop right at the door. He could have been outside already, but he was still in there, the hope wasn't gone completely yet. "I don't want to wait," she stood up determined this time not to take no for an answer, "Please," she added then she started walking in his direction, "I don't want to wait. I don't," she repeated to convince him she truly meant it.

The confused look on his face almost made her feel sorry for him, but she really just wanted what was best for them, for this relationship, she wanted them to be happy, because they simply deserved it.

"And then what?" he asked not quite understanding what she meant.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it right away. She couldn't repeat the question, could she? But she wanted to. It took her some time to figure it out, but she finally knew what she wanted more than anything and this person was standing right in front of her eyes. She didn't want to wait six months or another year to be with him, she didn't even want to wait another day. She loved him too much to let him go again.

"Will you marry me, Kurt McVeigh?" she popped the question in a formal way to make it hard for him to say no this time, still leaving him a chance to reject the proposal if he really wanted to though.

She wasn't sure what he wanted, if he'd only offered to wait because he'd thought it had been her unvoiced wish, that she'd regretted the proposal already. She only knew that she wanted him, his name, his guns, the Tea Party, the Palin photo, she just wanted it all. These were all parts of a man who she'd learnt to love after so many years she'd spent alone, thinking she'd been fine on her own, that marriage was nothing more than a mysterious institution for the luckier ones. And because of that she'd almost missed out on this man, who - despite all their differences - had the potential of making her really happy.

Her question made him smirk at first, but he quickly stopped, sensing she was all serious now. There could have been no more doubts, she meant every word this time and hoped for the only right answer.

"Is there anyone who dares to say no to you?" he was the one who started the teasing with a cute smile on his face and she considered it a good sign. Being rejected would have been even more embarrassing than popping the question unintentionally like she'd had the other night.

"I've never asked anyone to marry me before," she said nervously, still waiting for his reply.

"I'm honored," he kept smiling, "And the answer is yes, I will marry you."

The weight quickly lifted from her shoulders and her lips finally curled up to a smile.

"Do you think we could marry right away? Like this weekend?"

She wanted them to do it as soon as possible, before either of them could have changed their minds again, before anyone else would have found out and tried to talk them out of it. For once she wanted to do something for herself only, put happiness first and adjust everything else to this decision.

"What? Why the rush? Isn't it kind of short notice?" Kurt obviously didn't understand her unvoiced reasons.

"Why? You need to sign some divorce papers first?" she asked teasingly and the chuckle that escaped from his lips was already worth it. Soon she felt his arms reaching out and pulling her closer to him and their lips united in a sweet kiss.

"We'll discuss the details tonight, I still have the room in the Edgewater."

"How about you bring your things over to my house instead?" she suggested abruptly. Living arrangements was one thing they needed to discuss, but using her place for tonight seemed like the obvious choice.

"Okay," he nodded, agreeing to her terms easily.

"Good, I'll be home at seven."

"I'll be there at seven."

She leaned in for another kiss before she finally let him walk out of her office, but this time their separation wasn't supposed to last for more than a few hours and the smile didn't want to fade away from her face as she watched him leave.

"What did I miss?" Will suddenly appeared in her doorway and she tried to mask her happiness by turning around and heading back to her desk.

"You didn't miss a thing."

"You do know my office has glass doors too, right?" she heard him step inside and walk closer and she only lifted her gaze to him when she was able to stop smiling despite his funny remark.

"What's your point?" Diane kept pretending she didn't know what he could have seen from his office. Not that she didn't trust him, but she preferred to keep this between her and Kurt for now.

"You look happy," Will said after a short consideration and this time Diane couldn't control her smile.

"Maybe I am," she replied mysteriously and was grateful for the interruption provided by Will's cell phone.

"The verdict is in," he said after checking the message, "Will you thank Kurt for us? Whatever it is, we couldn't have done it without him."

"I will," she promised and could only hope that the effect the mentioning of Kurt's name caused in her wasn't written all over her face.

After Will left and tactfully closed the door behind him she turned in her chair to face the windows and a wide smile appeared on her face again. She couldn't quite believe it yet but soon she was going to be a married woman. It was time to get used to this new role in her life, which was probably only the first step to a new and better future.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I was really happy to see ch1 so well recieved. Thank you so much for the reviews again! _**

**_I've decided to post the new chapters on Sundays, I already have 5 written and another 4 planned, so I'll hopefully be able to keep the schedule._**

**_It's been a while since I used Kurt's pov, but they will take turns in this one with Diane. Might make my job easier and not harder after all. _**

**_Hope you'll enjoy and please let me know what you think! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Walking back on the same route he had come only a few minutes ago, but with completely opposite feelings was hard to process and Kurt wasn't the kind to adjust to changes easily. He definitely needed time to believe that the woman in the gorgeous red dress, the one he'd just left behind in her fancy office, truly wanted to tie her life to his for once and for all.

His mind drifted right back to his proposal two years ago, the one Diane had rejected, leaving him no choice but to say goodbye. And yet here they were again, making such a commitment for real this time, while an hour earlier he had been sure they would have parted once more, for a month or two or maybe for an even longer time. It hadn't been what he'd really wanted, he'd simply felt it had been what she'd wanted. He had meant to make it easier for her and almost ended up hurting her instead.

He had never wanted to hurt her, all he ever wanted was to see her happy, like she had always been when they had been together, like she was now that they were sort of engaged. He had the power to make her happy, it was so easy and still meant so much to her and to him. She was a different person when they were together, she let her guards down, her lawyer façade and just enjoyed their time together, like he did as well. Every moment they'd spent in each other's company was precious for him and it was only the start of something.

He hadn't counted with this result, he had been so sure she wouldn't have wanted to marry him for real, the proposal had just slipped out and he would have been fine without her meaning it. Fine, but not happy, like he was now. Being happy felt so much better though and he allowed himself to smile again as the elevator closed in front of him. It was too good to be true, too crazy, too unbelievable, but it was true nevertheless.

In a few days he could be married to Diane Lockhart, whose political ideals couldn't have been more different than his, but who had changed so much since he'd known her. Two years ago she had rejected him rather easily, let him walk out of her life, but later she'd kept coming back to him and now she didn't want to leave at all. And he would have been stupid to say no, because he loved having her in his life even for a short while and he definitely wanted her to stay.

If there was one woman worth giving up his independence for, it was definitely her. He hadn't met anyone like her before, she was one of a kind. She was the smartest, funniest and sexiest woman he'd ever met, no wonder he hadn't been able to get over her in the last three years. He probably would never have gotten over her, but now he didn't even have to try anymore. He had to realize how lucky he was and the smile didn't leave his face as he stepped out of the elevator and walked out to the street.

His hotel was only a few blocks away, so he could walk there quickly to pack his things, but he wasn't sure what else to do with his day. His responsibilities were over, he'd meant to go back to the country later that day. The sudden memory this word brought to him made him chuckle slightly, the way Diane had used it, had simply been adorable. He made a promise to try and make her fall in love with the country someday, the silence, the calmness, the breath of fresh air, she needed that even if she didn't know it yet.

He wanted to bring something new into her life now that they were about to share it, like he knew he had to make changes in his at the same time. He had to spend more time in the city he hated so much, only her presence made it a little more bearable. But he knew her life tied her here for now and then who knew what happened next. Maybe Springfield was the next stage and he was aware what he'd signed up for even though he hadn't taken long to accept her proposal in the end. He knew what being married to someone meant and he planned to make an effort to be a good husband, as good as he could have been for a wife like her.

He wasn't sure how but he suddenly noticed the window of a shop he just walked by and quickly took a turn. He should have thought about this much earlier, the first step to making this engagement real was right in front of his eyes. Without further hesitation he stepped inside the store, with the intention of buying an engagement ring for the woman he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_ _I was so hoping Diane and Kurt would be married by 4x20, so my fic could have remained canon. Of course it was too much to dream for. But I'm not changing what I have written already, so despite this fic being kind of AU from now I hope you'll still enjoy it. And fingers crossed that the writers marry them on the show asap!_**

**_I dedicate the chapter to Raileht, hope it brings a smile on your face! 3_**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Diane was so anxious to get out of the office that she was home an hour earlier than she'd planned. She found a note on the kitchen table written by her housekeeper, which reminded her she still hadn't taken the courage to fire her like Kalinda had advised. Of course it's not like she'd taken the investigator's other suggestion seriously either. She somehow felt the judgeship wasn't worth certain sacrifices.

Martha had been working for her for too long to be let go because of something so stupid. She was reliable and Diane never had a reason to complain about her work. It was hard to find such a person these days, so she wanted to hold onto her as long as she could. The best thing about Martha was her being a great cook, so Diane never had to worry about what to eat at the end of her usually long workdays and tonight was no exception.

But food wasn't the first thing on her mind when she arrived home. She decided to use this extra hour to take a long bath and think about what she'd agreed to a few hours ago and what should have been the next step for her and Kurt tomorrow. She'd meant what she'd said, she wanted them to get married as soon as possible and she was barely laying in the hot, aromatic water for a few minutes when she already had the perfect plan, all she needed now was his consent.

The silence was broken by the sound of the doorbell, which found Diane in her closet, looking for a certain dress she hadn't worn for a while, but she thought it could have been perfect for her wedding. At least this was something she had to decide on her own and she was beyond excited to dress for such a special occasion, only for him.

She rushed to open the door and was very pleased to see the same happiness in his eyes as they exchanged looks before saying hello. When he got rid of his bag and coat Diane couldn't resist folding her arms around his neck and giving him a passionate welcome kiss which he returned with the same intensity.

"You smell so good," he said still holding her close.

"You too," she replied with a smile and kissed him shortly one more time before she stepped away, "Please, make yourself at home, are you hungry?"

"Not really," Kurt shrugged.

"Is everything all right?" Diane asked, because he didn't move an inch, just kept looking from her to the ground and back, rather hesitantly.

"I…I've brought something for you," he replied after a longer pause and reached inside his jacket, pulling out a small box, the sight of which made Diane speechless.

He stepped closer to her and her gaze wandered from him to the box and back to him until he finally opened it and showed her the content.

"I know we're through with the proposal already, but I wanted you to have this nevertheless," he reached for the diamond ring inside, "May I?" he asked and she offered her hand without a word and followed his movements with her eyes as he placed the beautiful ring on her finger which fitted perfectly, "I really hope you like it," he added quite nervously, obviously waiting for some kind of a reaction from her.

"It's perfect," she finally replied, her voice filled with emotions, she hadn't expected a gesture like that and it just made her even happier and more certain that she'd made the right choice.

"I love you and if you want us to marry this weekend, we'll marry this weekend, I'm ready."

Diane's smile couldn't have been wider hearing those three words from him for the first time and she had no doubt that he meant them.

"I love you too," she replied and closed the gap between them to kiss him.

"So what are the wedding plans?" he asked quite naturally now as he walked to the sofa and took a seat, making himself comfortable.

She had to chuckle hearing his question and followed to sit down next to him and share her plan.

"First of all we need to get our licenses and I already called a retired judge friend of my father's who'd be more than happy to marry us this weekend."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?" she wasn't quite sure how he understood the question, but she knew he couldn't have wished for more fuss over this impromptu wedding either.

"What about the honeymoon?" he asked, making Diane chuckle wholeheartedly.

"We can probably figure something out," she replied with a promising smile.

"Costa Rica?" he asked teasingly.

"No way," she burst out in laughter.

"But just to be clear it won't only be a one-day honeymoon, right?"

"How about two days?" she started bargaining.

"Four?"

"Three," she delivered her final number and kept eye contact with him until he nodded in agreement, "It's a pleasure doing business with you Mr. McVeigh," she chuckled.

"I can only say the same Mrs. McVeigh," he replied with a grin.

"It just sounds so wrong when you say it like that," she grimaced.

"Are you still having issues with my name?" he reminded her playfully of their very first conversation when she had teased him about his name. She'd enjoyed teasing him right from the start.

"Maybe, but either way I need to stick to Lockhart, I hope you know that," she said turning to a serious tone.

"Of course, that's fine, I can still call you Mrs. McVeigh anytime I please," he chuckled.

"If that's what you want," she replied, smiling.

"I don't know, I never had a wife you know."

"It will be a first for both of us, but we can do this, right?" she asked him and herself at the same time.

"I think we can."

His reassuring reply made her feel really confident. She looked at her ring, the first palpable proof of their lifetime commitment and stroked his face gently with the same hand.

"I think so too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kurt was up before Diane the next day and since there was still some time for her to sleep he decided to look around in the kitchen for some food and put coffee on. Preparing breakfast not only for himself but for someone else as well was just a small thing, yet it already made him happy. They hadn't talked about living arrangements the previous night, planning and booking the honeymoon had been more urgent. But one thing was sure, they were going to live together and he was looking forward to making breakfast for her every morning.

He peaked out the window to check the neighborhood, compared to his house in the country it was pretty crowded, but rather quiet. He was aware that Diane wouldn't have moved with him to the farm, he didn't even consider asking. Besides with all the possible changes in her life in the near future, it was probably better if they only agreed on some temporary solution for now. They needed time to get used to living with someone anyway, they both had spent most of their lives on their own, so it was kind of a challenge to share it with another on a daily basis. But it was a challenge he was looking forward to.

When he appeared with the tray in his hand in the bedroom, Diane was already awake and she received his loving gesture with a wide smile.

"I've always dreamt of someone bringing me breakfast in bed one day."

"My pleasure," he walked to her, placed the tray in her lap and a kiss on her lips, "Good morning."

"Good morning and thank you," she kissed him again then she reached for the coffee mug, "You've eaten already?"

"Sort of, but I don't mind watching you eat," he climbed back into the bed next to her.

"We don't have too much time, we need to be the first ones at the Clerk's Office, because I have a busy schedule for today. I need to make sure the house won't burn down while we're away," she jabbered while eating her toast.

"When was the last time you took a day off?" he asked, kind of suspecting the answer in advance.

"I can't recall," she said after a short consideration.

"I should have insisted on at least a week," he chuckled.

"No way, I can't stay away from work for a whole week," she protested vigorously.

"I know, but it was worth a try," he smiled and she returned it first, but all of a sudden her gaze fell from his face and he could see that she got slightly nervous.

"I'm…not sure what to do…about the ring," she said hesitantly, slowly lifting her eyes back on him.

"What do you mean?"

"I…would you mind if I didn't wear it yet? I just don't want people in the office to start speculating. Once we're married I'm going to announce it in some way, but I don't want to start any gossip in advance," he could see that she was flustered. She obviously didn't want to hurt his feelings and he had to admit that her reasoning made sense, so he didn't take it badly at all.

"I see, yeah, that's probably for the best. But you like the ring, right?" he knew she did, he still couldn't resist asking though.

"I love it, but wondering how you managed to buy one that fits so well."

"I'm good at assessing such things, comes with the job."

Diane observed the wonderful piece of jewelry for another while then she placed the same hand on his.

"I still can't believe we're going to be husband and wife tomorrow," she smiled at him.

"But we are and we are going to make each other really happy."

"I'm happy already," she replied and he couldn't resist placing a kiss on her smiling lips.

"Now finish your breakfast so we can go, I wouldn't want to be accused of interfering with your busy schedule," he chuckled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said with an enigmatic smile and placed the tray from her lap on the night stand, then moved closer to him.

"Didn't you just say we need to be the first ones at the Clerk's Office?" he asked confused as her hands started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I don't remember," she leaned in to kiss him passionately.

"Then it's a good thing I do," he insisted, trying to resist her, mainly because he didn't want to be blamed for not doing so later.

"Killjoy," she said playfully and stopped undressing him.

"Workaholic," he teased her back.

"As if you were any different," she chuckled.

"That makes us the perfect match," he smiled and she did too.

"Exactly," she kissed him only lightly this time before she moved away, "Okay, let's get ready, but I hope you know that you blew your last chance before the wedding," she got out of bed.

"What are you talking about?" he looked at her even more confused now.

"You cannot stay here tonight," she sounded way too serious, so he was aware she wasn't teasing this time.

"Why?"

"Because it brings bad luck," she said thoughtfully

"Okay," he accepted her terms after a short consideration. It was just one night after all, not another year. In a day and a few hours this amazing woman was going to become his wife, for better and for worse and he could have spent all the time he wanted with her.

"Thank you for the breakfast," she lifted the tray from the nightstand.

"Too bad I can't make breakfast for you tomorrow morning again," he said teasingly.

"I don't think I'll be able to eat anything tomorrow morning anyway," her eyes fell nervously and this confession just made him love her even more. It showed that even though they kind of rushed into this whole marriage, it meant a lot to her and he felt the same way.

"We'll eat something at the airport, our first meal as a married couple, how romantic is that?" he chuckled and managed to make her laugh as well.

"It will be a day to remember for sure," she replied smiling and left the room.

Kurt checked the time, it was almost seven o'clock. He decided to start counting the hours until the big event, there were only twenty-seven left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When Diane realized it was ten o'clock her thoughts drifted to the next day and how only exactly twenty-four hours were left from her single life. She looked at her empty finger and even though she'd only worn his engagement ring there for a few hours, she missed it already. She wished to put it back on and show the whole world she was engaged to be married to someone she truly loved.

With butterflies in her stomach, but she felt she was ready for this step, she wanted to do it, to marry him and have no regrets. Even if it might have cost her the Supreme Court seat. She'd sacrificed so much in her life for her career, it was time to do what made her happy. She was proud of her professional victories, but they couldn't really compare to the time she spent with him, the gratifying feeling of sharing her life with someone.

She couldn't wait to say those words tomorrow that would have tied them together for better and for worse. After getting their licenses they'd also bought the wedding bands, so everything was ready for the intimate ceremony. She also wanted to look beautiful for him, which was the main reason she'd insisted on them spending tonight apart. When she'd told him about her busy schedule, she hadn't only meant work, she had other appointments as well.

Not to mention she had to pack for this impromptu honeymoon. She was satisfied with the compromise they'd made between somewhere near Chicago and Costa Rica. She already loved the idea of going away with him to the sunny Florida, lying in the sun, swimming in the ocean, not caring about anything else just enjoying the first days of their married life. They both more than deserved some time away.

She noticed Will heading back to his office, she had been meaning to talk to him about her absence in the next days. She wasn't sure she should have told him the reason, even though it was tempting to share the news with someone. She stood up to walk over to his office when he turned around so she just waved him to come into hers instead.

"I know it's short notice but could you cover for me for a few days? I need to go out of town," she chose her words carefully and the confusion on Will's face was hard to miss.

"Does it have something to do with the judgeship?" he guessed cautiously.

"Not exactly."

"Okay," he nodded, clearly considering whether or not he should inquire about the details, but he must have known she wouldn't have asked if it hadn't been something important, "Just tell me what's on your schedule and I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you. I cancelled the not so urgent appointments. I have one court date, but I'm sure Cary can handle it on his own."

"Will you tell me what is it?"

"The Simson-case."

"No, I mean what will you do out of town?"

"Oh, I…I'm going on a short vacation," this was already more than she should have revealed, but she wanted to be honest.

"Alone?"

She couldn't resist rolling her eyes at his question and it reached the desired effect.

"I'm sorry, I know it's none of my business. Just have fun, you deserve it and don't worry about a thing," he replied and was about to turn around when she suddenly changed her mind.

"Wait. I…I'm getting married tomorrow," she admitted, causing his jaw drop noticeably.

"What?"

"I haven't told anyone else, so please keep our secret."

"You and Kurt, right?" he was still trying to process this hopefully pleasantly shocking information and she couldn't blame him.

"Yes, we decided to make it official, but we feel like keeping the wedding just to ourselves."

"I see," he nodded, "So tomorrow? That's very soon," he smiled.

"I know."

"Want me to throw you a bridal shower?"

"No, thank you, but I appreciate the offer," she chuckled.

"Then how about you invite me to the wedding and I drive you there tomorrow?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. I was the one who found Kurt on the first place, I think I've earned my right to be there on the big day."

Diane hesitated, his offer was really tempting and she sort of wanted someone to be there to witness this special moment. Will was the closest she had to a friend in her everyday life, they'd been through so much together. And she was sure Kurt wouldn't have minded either, he might even have liked that she'd told someone already. She was aware that telling him about wanting to hide the ring had been risky, it was a testament to his good nature that he'd taken it so well.

"Are you sure you don't have anything better to do tomorrow?" she wanted to know he really meant it, even though he probably wouldn't have offered otherwise.

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world and I'm honored that you shared your secret with me."

"To be honest it felt good to finally tell someone," she smiled at him, grateful to have him in her life and wondering – not for the first time – if this judgeship was worth sacrificing what they shared and by that she didn't only mean the firm.

"Congratulations, I'm sure you'll be really happy. He's a good guy."

"Thank you! Yes, he is," _just like you_, she added mutely as she watched him leave.

She sat back in her chair and was so tempted to open her purse, take out that small dark red box and just look at her engagement ring. She never hated those glass walls more and couldn't wait for the day when she would have been able to wear his band proudly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know it's not Sunday yet, but today I just felt the need to post another chapter of this story I'm so proud of and on which I've worked so hard lately. I'd like to thank each and every one of my readers for loving and reviewing my story and for all your wonderful support. Special thanks to clchaste007 for making me feel loved today. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

There were only twelve hours left and Kurt was hoping he would have been able to sleep at least a few of them. He wasn't used to being tensed like that, he was usually able to keep his cool in any situation, but it was something more important this time. His whole life was about to change in only twelve hours, he's going to be someone's husband, someone was going to depend on him and he was going to have someone to rely on from now on.

He could have found disadvantages had he wanted to, but he preferred to focus on the bright side. He was happy, because someone made him feel that way and he wished to indulge in this happiness as long as he could. He was aware that marriage wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, they would probably have disagreements, fights over things, these were inevitable, but he didn't think any of it could have really gotten in the way of their happiness.

They weren't two teenagers or strangers getting married on a whim. They were smart adults, they had known each other for three years now, they were aware of the other's faults and weaknesses, they were prepared for this. Mostly unconsciously, but he had been waiting for someone like her in his whole life. Someone who could make him smile with one look, laugh with one word, happy with one kiss.

They had spent so many days and nights apart, without knowing when they'd have seen each other again, but now that they were finally committed to one another it was even harder to be without her. He didn't want to break his promise or cause them bad luck by going over to her, even though he didn't exactly believe in such things. But he was tired of staring at the walls or the clock or his bag ready for the big trip, he was tired of being alone so he did the only thing that could have helped, took his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hey," she answered right away, "I was just about to call you."

"Hey," he smiled, because he knew she wouldn't have said it unless it was true.

"How was your day?"

Kurt didn't even remember when was the last time someone asked him this question and it just felt extremely good.

"Busy, yours?"

"Same, but it was for a good cause."

"The best."

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked a little worried, hearing the change in her voice. He wanted her to be comfortable telling him things, but he knew they both needed time to achieve that. But she always said what was on her mind and he appreciated that more than anything.

"I told Will we're getting married."

"Really?" he was surprised it was not even an unpleasant thing this time, like the confession with the ring in the morning. It was exactly the opposite.

"Yes and he sort of invited himself to the wedding. You don't mind, do you?" he'd started laughing, but her hesitant tone made him stop right away.

"Of course not," he rushed to reassure her that he was more than fine with her decision, even though they hadn't discussed it, even though he hadn't told anyone and he didn't plan to, "I'm happy you told someone."

"Makes it even more real, like the ring," he could guess that she was smiling and he loved that she mentioned the ring.

"You have it on now?"

"Of course."

He imagined her finger with the glittering diamond and he couldn't wait to hold her hand in his, to vow to take her as his lawfully wedded wife in only a few hours.

"Will you tell me what color your dress will be?" he asked to complete the picture in his head.

"Don't tell me you want to wear a matching suit," she chuckled.

"What if I do?"

"It's grey," she answered after a short pause.

"Good to know," he made a mental note, because she gave him a good idea. He had a grey suit after all, it probably wouldn't have hurt to take a nice wedding picture to look at in the future.

"I think we should try to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow, only eleven hours," her voice sounded tired, so he understood why she wanted to hang up already, even though he would have loved to chat with her some more. He truly couldn't wait to see her.

"I'll be there," he said firmly, because he meant it. Nothing could have kept him away.

"You'd better," she chuckled.

"I love you," he simply had to say it again, like he had been the one saying it first just a day ago and the only thing that felt better was hearing her reply.

"I love you too. Good night."

"Good night."

He kept smiling as he put his phone away. He walked over to the closet and easily found his grey suit, which he switched with the black one that had already been laying on a chair for the ceremony. He knew Diane would appreciate this gesture so much, being the fashionable lady she was. He was very curious to see what dress she'd chosen for this special occasion, but he had no doubt that it was perfect.

He went back to bed with the same smile on his face, intending to dream about the lady in the grey dress who was going to be his wife in only eleven hours.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'm thrilled to have so many new readers on this story, I want to thank everyone again for reading and all the lovely reviews! They mean so much to me! 3**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

One hour before her wedding Diane Lockhart was standing in front of her mirror, looking at herself. The dress she'd chosen for this special occasion was simple, elegant and sexy at the same time. It ended right at her knees, so her legs were visible. She knew Kurt would love seeing her like that, she felt pretty and desirable. Her grey dress with the matching heels, her silver purse, her hair, make-up and nails everything looked impeccable, just the way it was supposed to be.

As for jewelry, she was wearing something new, the round cut diamond ring that hadn't left her finger ever since she'd put it back on the previous day. And she also had something old, her mother's favorite pair of earrings, with tiny diamonds on it. It fitted perfectly and she couldn't have thought of a better occasion to wear them again.

It was the most important day of her life, one she'd thought would never have come, but it had. She couldn't help remembering the two people she loved who hadn't lived to see this day: her mother and father. She was still hurt by what Kalinda had fund out about him, but he was the man who had loved her the most, who had been there for her until his dying day. Just like her mother. She owed them everything she was now and she never stopped being grateful.

They would have been really content and happy now, knowing their only daughter finally found someone. Even if he was a republican and supported guns which was against the Lockhart family values. What really mattered was that he was a good man, an honest one and he loved her and made her happy. Her parents would have wanted nothing more for her either.

The doorbell rang slightly earlier than it should have, Will obviously didn't want to risk being late, but she didn't mind getting there sooner either. She was already longing to be with Kurt again. It felt a little weird knowing Will would see her dressed for the wedding before her future husband. On the other hand she was glad to have someone to share this event with, someone who'd known her longer, who was sort of the representative of distant family and friends who weren't invited.

She had a lot of friends, some of them she met regularly, being clients of the firm, others she only saw on certain occasions. She also had a best friend, but she had seen her regular friends more often than her. Will really was the closest she had to a true friend, they had spent the last 8 years running the same firm, sharing win and defeat, wealth and recession. She'd learnt to love him with all his flaws. It was almost like a marriage, a work marriage and now she was going to found a real one and felt lucky to have both 'husbands' in her life for better and for worse.

"Hey," she opened the door with a wide smile and her eyes landed on the bouquet in his hand right away which made her smile even more, "What is this?"

"Your bridal bouquet," he handed her the flowers and for a few seconds she was actually speechless staring at the blue hyacinths, "I thought blue is the right color for a wedding, you know tradition and all and it also matches with your eyes."

Something old, something new and now something blue, Diane was amazed by his thoughtfulness and almost missed the compliment at the end. She actually did have something borrowed too, a white lace handkerchief in her purse. Martha had left it to her with a note saying she knew Diane wasn't the crying type, but she'd been given that for her own wedding and she'd used it back then, so she thought Diane might need it too. Her housekeeper had been the second person Diane had told about the wedding, mainly for practical reasons, but she couldn't have been happier for Diane and her note had been waiting for her when she'd arrived home the previous night.

"Thank you," Diane placed a small peck on his cheek without thinking, then backed away from the door so he could step inside.

"Wow, you look…gorgeous," he said looking her up and down, "But where were you hiding that engagement ring yesterday?"

"In my purse," she replied honestly, startled by the compliment once more and that he noticed the ring right away.

"Smart," he smirked, "So shall we go?"

"Yes. Will you please carry those for me?" she pointed at the suitcase and a bigger purse in the corner.

"Of course," Will stepped over to take her luggage, "Are you nervous?"

"Just a little. Why? Does it show?" she chuckled slightly. She didn't feel nervous, everything was going as planned after all.

"No, you look so calm and determined. Kurt is a lucky guy."

She only replied with a smile and followed him out the door to his car. When they pulled out of her driveway she checked the time. There were only forty more minutes left.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: The vows aren't from me, I found them online.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Kurt was there twenty minutes early so he decided to drive around the area, instead of waiting. It seemed like time had been going even slower in the last few hours, it was hard to believe there were only minutes separating him from becoming Diane Lockhart's husband. He wanted to see her already, he needed more than the little box in his inner pocket with the wedding bands that he'd looked into several times. He wished to hold her hand, slip the ring on her finger, kiss her lips then take her away where no one would have found them for a few days.

Florida was far enough so she couldn't have run back to her firm easily, that was one of the reasons why he'd insisted on a certain distance. He was aware that emergencies happened, but this time he wanted to make sure she kept her promise, put their relationship, their marriage first, before anything else.

When he reached the building again he noticed the other car right away with Diane and Will sitting inside, waiting. He felt his heart beating a little faster seeing her even from afar. There were only ten minutes left, it was probably time they went inside and found the room, so he parked his car close to theirs and walked over. He could see Diane saying something, then Will got out. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off Diane who started smiling when she noticed he was watching her.

"Hey, congratulations," Will shook hands with him.

"Thank you. Is she ready?" Kurt asked nervously, looking at Diane again.

"Yes, she wants us to go inside and she'll follow."

"Okay," he understood why Diane insisted on that and there were really only a few minutes left. He smiled at her one last time and she smiled back then they quickly walked inside the building and to the waiting area.

"Nervous?" Will asked.

"A little, I might be too old for this," Kurt chuckled slightly.

"Just please don't mention that in front of Diane."

"I won't. Did she…say something?"

"About what?"

"This, the wedding, the marriage, me."

"She's happy, I've never seen her so happy."

"Thank you."

Just when he said the words he saw Diane turn around the corner in the company of a grey haired man. She'd never looked so beautiful for him as in that moment. He loved her dress, the flowers in her hand and what she'd done to her hair since he'd last saw her. It had been more than 24 hours ago, but he could finally stop counting, because she was there only a few steps away from him and she wouldn't leave his side again anytime soon.

"So you are the lucky guy," the man in Diane's company addressed Kurt as they arrived next to them.

"Kurt McVeigh," he introduced himself and extended his hand to shake his.

"McVeigh, huh?" the older man winked at Diane who flashed them a smile then she stepped next to Kurt and linked arms with him, "All right, let's go and marry you two," he entered the room first.

"Would you hold these for us, please?" Kurt handed the box with the rings to Will.

"Sure," he smiled as he took it from him.

Kurt saw as Diane quickly changed her engagement ring from her left to her right hand ring finger and with that they were ready.

"You look beautiful, Miss Lockhart," he whispered, using her name like that on purpose.

"And you look more handsome than ever, Mr. McVeigh," she replied, almost grinning.

They walked inside the room and when their officiant started the ceremony by mentioning why they were there he finally felt a long awaited calmness spreading through his whole body.

"Kurt, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

"I will," Kurt vowed looking deep into her eyes.

"Diane, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

"I will," Diane vowed, her eyes never leaving his.

"Kurt, take Diane by the hand and repeat after me."

"I, Kurt McVeigh, take thee Diane Lockhart, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part."

"Diane, repeat after me."

"I, Diane Lockhart, take thee Kurt McVeigh, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part."

"The rings shall forevermore be a symbol of the love that you have declared and the vows that you have exchanged."

Kurt took the golden band from the box in Will's hand and placed it on Diane's left hand ring finger.

"With this ring I thee wed, and pledge my faith."

"With this ring I thee wed, and pledge my faith," Diane slipped the ring on his finger and they took each other's hands again.

"Now, by the authority vested in me by the State of Illinois, I pronounce you to be husband and wife."

The short ceremony was over rather quickly, then all they had to do was sign the papers, receive best wishes from both men present and Kurt could finally kiss his wife for the first time. Even though it had been more than a day since their last one, he kept it short because they weren't alone, but he couldn't wait for the moment when they would be.

"We did it," Diane was giggling, holding on to his hand as they walked outside

"Yes we did. It wasn't even painful was it, Mrs. McVeigh?" he pressed her hand gently.

"I've never been this happy in my life," Diane admitted silently.

"I feel the same way," he replied and kissed her hand affectionately.

Will put Diane's luggage from his car to Kurt's and congratulated them again, then Kurt remembered to ask him to take a photo of them as newly weds, holding Diane by her waist, close to him.

"I really wish you wouldn't call _my wife_ during the honeymoon, unless there's a real emergency, like … I don't know, I can't think of anything that would justify a call," Kurt warned Will before they said goodbye.

"Got it," Will replied with a smile.

"Hey, just because you're _my husband_ now, it doesn't mean you're allowed to speak on my behalf," Diane chuckled and Kurt just loved hearing her call him like that for the first time as much as he loved calling her his wife.

When they were sitting in the car next to each other Diane stopped Kurt from starting the engine just yet by touching his hand.

"You need to do something else first," she took her engagement ring off her right hand ring finger and handed it to him.

He slipped it next to her wedding band without a word and they shared their first real kiss as husband and wife.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I forgot to say last week that I've finished writing this story. There are 14 chapters and an epilogue, just so you know what to expect. Thank you for reading and for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate them so much! 3**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

On a crowded place like O'Hare International Airport it wasn't a surprise that they bumped into someone they knew.

"Cary, hello," Diane greeted the associate with a flustered smile and as a reflex she hid her left hand behind her back.

"Hi," Cary replied looking from one to the other, clearly confused to see them there and together, "Mr. McVeigh," he extended his hand, he was always the gentleman after all.

"Hello," Kurt greeted him shortly and it was followed by an awkward silence.

"I can see you're traveling somewhere," Cary looked at the suitcases, "I'm just here to pick up my niece."

Diane hesitated, it would have been so easy to just say it and she wanted to as well. They were married and she couldn't have been happier, there was no real reason to withhold this information anymore. Especially not from someone like Cary, with whom she'd always had a special relationship.

"We're going on our honeymoon, we just got married," she said the words with a happy smile on her face, not missing Cary's reaction. He was just as stunned as expected.

"Wow, that's just…wow, congratulations," he tried to process the news, which obviously hit him hard, but it showed that he shared their happiness nevertheless.

"Thank you, but I'd like to count on your discretion in this matter. Will is the only one who knows," Diane cautioned him.

"Of course, I won't say a word," he promised sympathetically, "Enjoy your honeymoon."

"Thank you," Diane smiled as he walked away.

"You told him," she heard Kurt's voice.

"I like him," she replied, turning in his direction.

"You told him," he repeated with a smile on his face that was visible to her as well now.

"I did."

"I'd like to kiss you now, but with all these people…"

She cut him off with a kiss, not caring about where they were or who else could have seen them. She was happy with him and it was the only thing that mattered.

o-o-o

"I'm starving," Diane took a bite from her sandwich in the café they selected for their late breakfast, early lunch at O'Hare. They had time to enjoy a quick meal with a much needed coffee before their flight.

It was still hard to believe she wasn't Miss Lockhart anymore, even though she intended to keep her name, the bands on her finger spoke for themselves. Her eyes constantly met with a pair of smiling grey ones, neither of them was able to hide the happiness they felt, due to the fact that they belonged to each other now.

"You really didn't eat breakfast, did you?" he asked, clearly amused by the speed she was eating with.

"I didn't, I was too busy getting ready," she replied after swallowing the bite and taking the next one right away.

"Now you can officially slow down, starting with that sandwich, it's not going anywhere."

"I know," she chuckled and took a sip from the coffee, "I can't believe we're going to watch that wonderful sunset tonight," she couldn't even recall the last time she had seen a sunset of any kind, let alone such a marvelous one as the sunset in Florida was said to be.

"I don't think a wedding night can get any more romantic than that."

"Thank you for talking me into this, I do need a vacation, these last months have been way too exhausting," admitting it was the first step and she was well aware of the effect the last months, in fact the whole year had had on her, first with Will's suspension and then the bankruptcy. No wonder she'd barely had time for herself and none for him and she regretted the latter even more so now. He could have helped her through the hard times if only she'd let him.

"You can lie in the sun all you want or we can walk on the beach, collect shark teeth."

"What?"

"Just something I read about Venice. Also Sarasota is not too far away in case you end up missing the city."

"I don't think I will," she chuckled, "The beach is much more tempting right now."

"I do hope that staying in the room with me comes first though," he hit a more intimate tone, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Of course," she whispered and as she looked into his eyes, for a few seconds she forgot where they were and just imagined them in that hotel room all alone. She was longing for his touch, his kisses and it physically pained her to realize how many more hours separated them from this fantasy.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: I couldn't wait a week to share this chapter, so here you go. Even if it's their wedding night, the chapter is not really M rated, I felt it's more fitting this way. It might get a little cheesy too, hope you forgive me for both._**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

It had been the happiest but also the longest day of his life, but finally, after hours of flying, waiting and driving they were inside that suite, which supposedly had a breathtaking view of the spectacular Florida sunset. Not that it mattered too much at the moment they closed the door behind them. He'd been longing for this ever since he'd stopped her the previous morning and his desire only kept rising.

First when he'd spotted her in the dress with the mesh striped top that almost screamed for stripping her right away. But he'd had to withhold the urge all day long, even when he'd kissed her or held her close or just her hand. Every kiss, every touch had been a promise of the night ahead of them.

The last straw had been her taking off her stockings next to him in the rented car, because of the heat. He had been so tempted to stop the vehicle and take her right there and he probably would have done it any other day. But this one time had to be special, tender, loving, caring. It couldn't have happened on the backseat of a car or the bathroom in the airport or on the plane, no matter how much he'd wanted her. And when he was holding her close in the secrecy of their room he didn't mind at all that they had waited two long days for this.

He pressed his lips against hers, savouring them slowly as if it had been their first time. He'd been familiar with those red lips for years now, but hadn't had enough of them yet and probably never would. He let his tongue slip into her mouth and find hers and the gentle teasing aroused him even more second by second. He slowly moved his palms upwards on her back, stroking it through the thin fabric of her dress and she moved even closer to him with a silent moan, clearly enjoying his touch.

Her dress landed on the floor and his lips on her neck, caressing it, making her squirm under his touch. He unclipped her bra, undressing her almost completely now, without giving her a chance to do the same, but she didn't seem to mind. Her skin longed for his pampering, which he did magnanimously. When she was standing there all naked in front of him he couldn't resist looking her up and down, admiring every inch of her perfect body. And then he lifted her again, like he had done only a few minutes before to carry her inside the room, and placed her slowly on the sheets.

After another eager kiss he started unbuttoning his shirt and fully undressed himself quickly so their bodies could unite in a tight hug. Their lips only parted when their pleasure was too high to be able to suppress some ecstatic cries, but they found back to each other right away. Their moderate passion resulted in the most sensational lovemaking, leaving them both breathless as they reached the top at the same time.

He rolled next to her, still insisting on the closeness of her body on his side, covered them with the sheets and began to observe her with a wide smile.

"What is it?" she asked, her happiness showing all over her face.

"I love you and you've made me the happiest man by becoming my wife today," he couldn't resist saying it again, telling her he loved her, calling her his wife and he could see it in her eyes how much it all meant to her even before she replied.

"I feel the same way and I will never stop thanking you for saving me from myself. Without you I may never have found this whole new meaning of life, sharing it with someone I love."

He couldn't deny how much her words meant to him and the only way he was able to reply was a loving kiss. It had taken them three years and several heartaches to get where they were. But if those long years had thought them anything it was that they belonged together and now that they finally realized it nothing else could have stood in the way of their complete happiness.

"Looks like we haven't missed the sunset," he directed their attention to the glass doors of the balcony.

"Come on, we need to be out there," she quickly sat up, pulling the sheets with her to cover up parts of her body.

He followed her lead and they were soon standing in the red lights of the westering sun, taking in the magical sight. Diane rested her head on his bare shoulder, leaning towards him slightly

"This room is officially my favorite place in the whole world," she said as the darkness covered them a few minutes later.

"Who would have thought it's so easy to please Diane Lockhart?" he said teasingly as he took her hand to lead her back into the room.

"You most certainly master that task," she chuckled and opened her bag to find the bottle they'd purchased on their way.

Kurt opened the champagne and filled the glasses the room offered with the golden liquid.

"To my beautiful wife, may you always be as happy as you are today."

"To my handsome husband, I want to grow old with you as happy as we are now."

They clinked their glasses and drank them out to the very last drop then he playfully pulled the sheets from around her body and they continued where they had left off a short while ago, indulging in their enormous happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"What time is it?" was Diane's first question when she opened her eyes on the first day of their honeymoon.

"Ten o'clock," Kurt replied, closed the laptop and walked to the bed to kiss her, which she welcomed and returned hungrily.

"So it wasn't just a dream, huh?" she folded her arms around him so he didn't move away just yet.

"No, we are still married and you're still all mine for three long days," he reminded her of their deal, not that she needed any reminder.

"I like it," she kissed him once more before letting go of him.

"I ordered breakfast for us, in case you're hungry."

She followed his gaze and saw the trays on the table next to his laptop. She started to wonder what he was doing on the computer, while she was asleep.

"How long have you been up?"

"Just an hour, I used the time to do some more research on what we could do here. I was thinking today should be your day, you decided what we do, tomorrow will be mine and we plan the last day together, how does that sound?"

"Very democratic," she chuckled, "Well if you reassure me that I can sleep in tomorrow too, I'm in. I don't remember when was the last time I slept until 10 am."

"Deal," he nodded and stepped back to the table to grab her tray and placed it in her lap.

"Okay, so I really don't have too many wishes: swimming, dancing and sex. How does that sound?" she asked, trying to sound very serious.

Kurt's laugh was beyond adorable and he looked at her with cute disbelief, while she was leisurely sipping her coffee

"Okay," he finally nodded, "I think we can arrange those, shouldn't be too hard."

"Maybe we can start with the last, just saying," she took a bite from the croissant so naturally as if she was talking about going swimming after breakfast and not something else.

"When did you get so demanding?" he asked jokingly.

"When I married such a good looking guy," she smiled, enjoying the perks of having a husband now, who loved her too much to deny anything from her, "Maybe we can stay in bed until lunch, do some swimming in the afternoon and go dancing after dinner, then we might as well continue where we left off before lunch."

"Sounds like you've planned our day to every detail."

"Yes I have. Any objections?"

"None."

o-o-o

They more than covered the first and the last items on her list, their day couldn't have been better and it made her realize how badly she needed all this, resting, having fun, not caring about a single thing. After the unmissable sunset the last part of their first day started when they entered a small bar that promised music and a dance floor. They ordered cocktails and enjoyed the friendly atmosphere of the place, watching couples of all ages dancing to the different tunes.

When the song _'I've Had The Time Of My Life'_ came on Diane decided it was the right one to bring her handsome husband to dance and she couldn't have asked for a better dance partner. It was their first dance ever and as a married couple, so she tried to enjoy every minute of it and they even danced a few more numbers before heading back to their seats to catch a breath.

"We couldn't help but notice how good you two looked together out there," they heard a female voice from the next table and saw an older couple, both looking in their direction.

"Thank you," Diane said politely.

"It was our first dance," Kurt shared something Diane probably wouldn't have, but she didn't really mind.

"Are you newly weds?" the lady asked, admiring Diane's ring finger.

"Yes," Diane replied with a smile.

"Roy and I have been married for ten years and spent most of them here."

"Must be nice to see that sunset each day," Diane said dreamingly, she did fall in love with the spectacle right away.

"It is."

"Do you like fishing?" the husband addressed Kurt.

"Yes, I do."

"Then you should definitely go to the Pier, no license required, you can get fishing equipment there if you haven't brought any."

"We'll see about that," Kurt replied hesitantly, looking at Diane who kind of froze due to the mention of fishing, because it reminded her of something she wished to forget so badly.

"The dolphins are really cute too and the pelicans. And the sunset is even more beautiful there," the wife added.

"We might check it out tomorrow," Kurt said, probably sensing the change in Diane's mood and leaned to her ear, 'Are you all right?"

"I..I think I need some fresh air," she whispered.

"Would you excuse us?" Kurt stood up right away and Diane followed.

"Sure, it was nice to meet you."

"You too," Diane mumbled, forcing a quick smile on her face before they walked outside and she kept walking faster and faster until they were far away on the beach with no one around.

"Diane, would you slow down, please?"

She only realized that she left him behind when she heard his voice from afar.

"I'm sorry," she said as she turned around.

"It's okay, you all right?" he sounded really worried and she just wanted to hug him for being there for her, even when she didn't deserve it. There was something she needed to get off her chest, something they had avoided talking about so far, but one mention was enough to open up the old wounds, for her guilt to surface again.

"I'm sorry for canceling on our fishing trip last year and for not calling again. I wanted to, but I just felt so ashamed for what I did. And then life went on and I convinced myself it was better for both of us if I stay away from you."

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize, it doesn't matter anymore, what matters is what we have here and now."

He was as understanding as ever and she admired him for his patience. She had rejected his proposal once, then showed up on his doorstep a year later as if nothing had happened, demanded his attention because she'd needed it. And she'd done the same another year later and he was still there, he'd married her without knowing the whole truth.

"But I wasn't honest with you, there was another man," she finally admitted what she should have done long ago, instead of leaving him hanging like that without a proper explanation.

"Of course I know there were other men, I would be surprised if there hadn't been. Probably they weren't foolish enough to want you just for themselves like I did."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused about the second part and ignored the fact that he gave her too much credit on the dating field.

"When I wanted to go away with you to Costa Rica and you said no, I took it personally, it was stupid."

She couldn't believe her ears that he apologized for something she'd never thought of blaming him for. Of course he'd taken the rejection personally, who wouldn't have.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and you have no idea how much I wanted to say yes, just to not lose you, but I couldn't."

Two years ago it had been the only right decision, one she tried but failed not to regret later. She shouldn't have let him go, she should have given him a reason to stay.

"I know. Can't we just say we are even? We both made mistakes, but none of this matters now. We can't rewrite the past, but the present and the future is ours. We've made our choice, we've chosen each other and that is all that matters."

"You are right, we should try to forget about all this, I just want you to know I'm sorry," she repeated the truly heartfelt apology, she really needed to say it out loud, to talk it through with him.

"I am sorry too, like for not calling after Florida."

"You already apologized for that, besides how could I not forgive you after seeing this wonderful place with my own eyes?" the smile was finally back on her face and it just felt good to be unclouded again.

"It's pretty amazing here, right?"

"I love it," she said honestly, enjoying how the tension completely disappeared from between them.

"That couple in there, that could be us some day," he touched her waist gently then stepped closer and put his arms around her. She didn't protest, in fact she welcomed their closeness even more now.

"I was thinking the same thing," she replied.

"So how about we go to our room and explore that last item on your wish list a little further?"

He offered something she couldn't say no to, so she just pressed her lips against his in silent agreement.

* * *

_**A/N: I know you probably don't agree with some of the things I brought up in the last part of the chapter, but I had thought about it a lot and this is the only way it makes sense to me. I wouldn't have had any explaining to do if the writers had done their share of thinking, but I'm just glad the past belongs to the past now.** _


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I was so happy to this story reach a 100 reviews, thank you so much for the love!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

She was sound asleep in his arms when he woke up the next morning and he didn't dare to move not to disturb her peace. They'd spent a wonderful, relaxing day and he'd enjoyed every minute of it. And he'd appreciated Diane's apology too, even though he'd already forgiven her. She had caused him heartache in the past, but whenever they had been together all he had seen in her eyes was love. It might have taken her years to realize that she didn't want to be away from him, but it wasn't too late yet, they could still make a life together, in fact they'd already started.

Some melody distracted his thoughts and he heard that it was coming from Diane's purse, her cell phone. He tried to crawl out of bed to silence it, but by the time he reached the chair it was over and Diane was already awake.

"What was that?" asked a very sleepy voice.

"Your phone, go back to sleep," he whispered as he lay back next to her and placed a tender kiss on her shoulder.

"I need to check who it was," she said without moving an inch.

"No, you don't, it can wait," he started stroking her back gently to help her relax, but she soon turned around.

"Good morning," she said smiling and kissed him gently, "Did my phone wake you up too?"

"No, I was awake already. But it's barely past 8 am in Chicago, what could be so important?"

"You can never know with clients. I should have muted the damn thing, but I completely forgot about it yesterday."

"I don't blame you, it was quite a day, huh?"

"Yes, I'm so happy we decided to come, I almost regret that we cannot stay longer."

"Well whose fault is that?" he asked teasingly, with a slight chuckle.

"I know it's mine, so today you are allowed to get back at me. What's the plan cowboy?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go sailing," he started cautiously and he was apparently right to be so.

"Sailing?" her voice was insecure and it was written all over her face that she wasn't found of the suggestion.

"You don't like the idea?"

"Mmm…not really, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I won't force you to do anything you don't feel like doing," even though she'd been the one encouraging him to get back at her, he obviously wanted the honeymoon to be fun for both of them.

"Thank you. What happened to fishing though, that would be perfect for you."

"Are you serious? I thought that's out of the question."

"Why? Because I overreacted last night? If you want to go fishing, it's fine by me. I owe you this anyway."

"You don't_ owe_ me anything," he smiled, shaking his head mildly in disbelief.

"I disagree, I owe you so much," he heard the honesty in her voice and even though he didn't agree, he decided to use this opportunity to mention the first item on his wish list, which was obviously not fishing.

"You think so? Then you might as well start paying me back right now."

"What do you have on mind?" she asked with a half smile indicating she wasn't in the dark about his intentions.

"I'm sure you know that," he looked at her with a grin, waiting for her to make the first move.

"Let me take care of something first," she got out of bed, grabbed her purse and he saw her touch the screen of her phone and put it back where it came from right away.

He smiled as she walked back to him and welcomed her lips on his with burning desire.

o-o-o

It was dark already when they were driving back to their hotel. They'd spent the day at the Pier, fishing, swimming, lying in the sun, walking around and they'd only left after sunset. Diane was sitting next to him in the passenger seat, chatting about her first fishing experience and he couldn't have been more content with their day. But suddenly a memory flashed back in his mind and tried to occupy it completely, making it harder for him to concentrate on her words or on driving, which lead to him stopping the car on the side of the road.

"Is there something wrong?" she looked confused, even more so when he unbuckled his seatbelt first then hers as well.

"On our way here two days ago you did something you shouldn't have and now it's payback time," he said, touching her knee with one palm and moving it slowly along her thigh.

"What did I do?" she asked with an innocent look that she mastered so well, she'd had decades of practice after all.

He moved close to her ear to be able to whisper in it, while his hand kept exploring her skin.

"You shouldn't have taken your stockings off in the car, with me sitting next to you, knowing I'm too much of a gentleman to do something as dirty as jumping you in the car on our way to celebrate our wedding night."

The giggle that escaped her lips was music to his ears and he moved his head to look into her eyes.

"You certainly don't feel like you need to be a gentleman all the time, right?" she asked, probably challenging him more with her eyes than her voice itself.

His reply was a hungry kiss, fueled by the memory of the other day and all the time they'd spent together earlier when he had been unable to act up on his desire. And he couldn't have been more grateful that Diane Lockhart wasn't always a lady either.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The road trip had been Kurt's idea, but they'd planned the route together, after consulting the internet and the receptionist in the hotel. The last day of their getaway had been packed, but they'd enjoyed every minute of it. The most memorable sight was a small chapel in a wonderful green environment with stained glass windows and wooden pews. It would have been the perfect place for an intimate wedding and Diane almost regretted they'd rushed theirs, without thinking of making it even more special, by choosing a more suitable location.

The final stop at the end of the day was the beach, they couldn't miss their last sunset. They were sitting in the sand, her back leaning against his chest, his arms around her, she didn't want this night to ever end. She had never been as happy as in the last days, which only proved that she'd made the right decision by choosing not to wait or give him up. No matter what the future might bring for them, one thing was sure, she could always count on his love to help her through it all.

"Will you promise me something?" she felt his breath tickling her earlobe.

"Anything," she said without thinking, it was such a magical moment that she was sure whatever his wish was it could only have made both of them happy.

"Promise me that we'll take a vacation every year. It doesn't have to be more than three days long if you insist on the number. And we can go wherever you want, near or far, it's up to you, but we need to get away at least once a year."

"We do," she nodded smiling and turned her head to look him in the eye, "I promise," she vowed and sealed her words with a kiss, "Will you promise me something too?"

"You name it."

"We need to come back here, for a longer vacation. It wasn't enough."

"Nothing would make me happier," he agreed wholeheartedly and pressed his lips against hers.

When the last rays of the sun disappeared under the horizon they walked back to their room hand in hand breathing in the fresh air for the last time. Tomorrow morning they'd fly back to Chicago and their honeymoon would become a wonderful memory. As much as she hated the idea of leaving all this behind and getting back to their usual routine, she was also looking forward to it, because it meant for them to finally start their life together.

o-o-o

"Hey," Will greeted her with a surprised smile and checked the time on his watch right away, "Don't tell me you came from the airport to check on me first thing."

"I missed you too," she smiled and stepped inside his office. She did come straight from the airport, she wanted to make sure everything's going well at the firm and Kurt didn't mind at all. Their three days had been over after all.

"How was the honeymoon?"

"It was perfect, I didn't want to leave."

"And yet you're already in the office," he chuckled at the paradox, which was typical of her after all.

"Just for a few hours, Kurt dropped me off and will pick me up later when he's back with his things from the farm, he's moving in," it might have been too much information, but she was too happy about this arrangement not to share the news.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be the one moving out there."

"It wouldn't be too practical."

It was the best solution they could come up with, which obviously meant sacrifices for Kurt, but he hadn't seemed to mind too much. Her house was big enough for both of them and she was willing to let him make any changes to turn it into their home.

"Right, so I have something for you, take it as a late wedding gift," he said as he pulled out a self wrapped object and placed it on the desk between them.

"What is it?" she reached for it curiously, smiling due to the fact how thoughtful he was.

"Open it."

She carefully removed the paper and revealed a wooden frame with four photos behind the glass, all showing her and Kurt during the wedding ceremony. She stared at the pictures she hadn't even known existed, she certainly hadn't noticed him taking any of them four days ago.

"I just thought I take some mementos from the big moment, since I was the only witness."

"That was so thoughtful of you, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Kurt's going to love them too," she couldn't take her eyes off the gift just yet.

"So I see you're wearing the rings, does this mean you're ready to make it official?"

"Yes," she nodded as she looked at the bands on her finger.

"Staff meeting tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds perfect," she smiled at him.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this chapter seems a little rushed, but I needed Diane's pov for the D/W scene, so I had to combine it with the last day of their honeymoon. The last chapter is coming next Sunday and then the epilogue to close this journey.** _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kurt was sitting in the car waiting for his wife in the garage of the building her office was in. Today they were to officially begin their everyday life together after having spent their last days practically in paradise, without reality interfering too much or too often. Being together for four days constantly had definitely been a first and it had given them the opportunity to share the details of their lives that they had kept hidden before, probably from everyone not just the other. Everything new he'd learnt about her just made him love her even more, because behind the perfect surface he got to know this adorably vulnerable human being, who he'd only met occasionally before. But now he was her husband and he felt lucky to be probably the only one who was allowed to meet this side of her, every day from now on.

He'd driven home and filled the trunk of the car with clothes and other stuff he needed the most. He would have been back on the farm almost every day eventually, at least until he would have found another place for his lab in the city closer to Diane's house, which would be their house from now on. He didn't really want to give up his place, so he understood why Diane was reluctant to do the same with hers. And it was the more practical decision to choose her home. Even though it was smaller it was large enough for two and if one of them had to commute each day he'd rather have done it himself than let her make such a sacrifice. Besides she was the one working longer hours, at least for now, he would have ended up seeing even less of her had they picked his place instead. But he was still determined to convince her to visit often and find joy in spending time away from the city, like they had done during their long weekend.

He was surprised to see her show up rather fast after his call, but she was carrying a handful of folders which wasn't exactly the best sign, even though he should have expected it to happen once he'd let her out of his sight.

"Do you want to spend tonight with those?" he pointed at the files in her hand as she sat in the car next to him.

"I have to make up for the last days somehow," she sighed with an apologetic look.

"In one night?" he teased, hoping he could convince her it was a mission impossible to begin with. He had work to catch up on too, but he'd decided it could wait one more day, even though technically their honeymoon was over already.

"We'll see about that," she smiled and placed the files on the backseat, apart from a wrapped flat object.

"What is that?" he asked curiously and a smile appeared on her face as she removed the paper and showed him its content.

"Will's wedding present to us," she said handing him the frame with the pictures.

He rested his eyes on the two of them, their faces showing all the love and happiness he was feeling inside and hoped it would never stop.

"We need to find a special place for this," he finally said, smiling at her.

"We will."

"Please thank Will for me too, he couldn't have given us a better gift."

"I know, I will."

He handed it back to her after a short while and she wrapped it back to the packing.

"Ready to go?" he asked noticing that there was probably something else on her mind.

"It's been a long time since I last lived with anyone," she confessed, proving his instincts right.

"I can say the same," he admitted. It was a new adventure for both of them, they'd entered this marriage without making sure they were fit to live together on the first place and it was clearly a risk they'd decided to take

"But my house is your house. I don't want you to feel that you don't belong there. I'm up to any changes you consider necessary, I'll clean out a room so you can have your own study and we can move things or remove things and you can bring over anything you want from your house…"

"Diane," he stopped her, because she seemed nervous, fiddling with the paper in her hands, constantly blinking while she spoke as if she wanted to hide her eyes from him.

"Yes?"

"Look at me," she obeyed his wish and he took her hands into his, without breaking their eye contact for even a second, "We will make it work, we just need to take one step at a time, all right?"

"Okay," she nodded with a less nervous smile this time.

"I'm going to drive us home and make some dinner and you can start catching up with your work. Does that sound good to you?"

"It does, except Martha may have cooked something for our comeback."

"Who?"

"My housekeeper. She's a really nice lady."

"I see," he did have a housekeeper too, since he was away too often to be able to take care of such a big house, but cooking was one thing he preferred doing himself.

"Is that a problem?"

"Would it be a problem for her if she didn't have to cook for us anymore?"

"I don't think so," she said, slowly realizing where he was coming from.

"Good, because that's a task I'd love to take up in our new household."

"You're officially perfect."

Her flattery made him chuckle slightly and he leaned in to meet her lips in a long overdue kiss.

"Let's go home, Mrs. McVeigh."

* * *

**_A/N: I really hope you liked how I ended the story and I'm back with the epilogue a week from now._ **


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Kurt, will you continue to have Diane as your wife and continue to live in this happy and loving marriage?"

"I will."

"Do you reaffirm your love for her, and will you love, honor and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live? "

"I do."

"Diane, will you continue to have Kurt as your husband and continue to live in this happy and loving marriage? "

"I will."

"Do you reaffirm your love for him, and will you love, honor and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Making such vows once again was just as magical as the first time, or maybe even more so because unlike a year ago, now they had 365 days of happiness to build them on. Diane was more in love with her handsome husband than ever and making their first wedding anniversary special this way had been her idea. She hadn't been able to forget the beautiful chapel they'd accidentally discovered on their honeymoon and with coming back to Florida they both fulfilled a promise they'd made to each other that night on the beach.

She loved this man more than anything in the world. He made her life complete, he did everything just to see her happy, he accepted her with all her flaws. She felt like the luckiest woman to have him on her side for better and for worse and their first year together had consisted of both.

The worst had happened when she'd left the place she'd called home for long years. It had been a very sad goodbye, even though they'd celebrated her victory at the same time, getting a job most people could only dream of. Kurt had been there with her on the farewell party Will had organized in her honor and Kurt had also been there on their way home. She'd hardly ever felt so miserable in her life as that night and Kurt had supported her silently. And when the finality of her decision had hit her the hardest and she'd done something so unlike her as shedding a few tears in the privacy of their bedroom, he had been there to wipe away them away.

And he had been so proud of her when she'd taken her oath as a Supreme Court Justice and occupied her chambers for the first time and he had even attended the first open court session she'd presided over. It had been fantastic to share all of this with him and feel his constant support.

In addition to that she'd had the pleasure of getting to know his life as well. She'd become a frequent visitor of the country and she'd learnt to enjoy it rather early. She hadn't told him yet, but she was contemplating the possibility of them moving to his house. She had more flexible hours as a judge, so she was able to usually leave her Chicago chambers* in time and only take work home when it was really necessary. He had been commuting so much in the last year, it was probably time for a change.

"On the day you married me, you made me the happiest man which I still am and will be as long as you're with me. I love you, Diane and I promise to be there for you always."

"For a long time I hadn't seen myself ever getting married and now I couldn't imagine my life without you. Thank you for the wonderful year we've had, I'm grateful for every day we spend together. I love you, Kurt and I always will."

The exchange of their own vows brought tears to her eyes, which hadn't been there the first time. The last year had proven that she'd found her perfect match in Kurt McVeigh and she was ready to do everything in her power to be his good wife.

THE END

* * *

_**A/N: This is the end of the story, but I brought up some events from their first year in here and I'm thinking of writing a few one-shots from their married life. I already wrote one for my friend's birthday titled 'Happy Birthday, Mrs. McVeigh!' It isn't based on the exact same facts as this fic, but all one-shots will stand on their own anyway, I'll just post them as a collection.**_

_**I'd like to point at the icon, which is the chapel I found for my fic to make it fit with the title. If you google 'Historic Spanish Point Weddings' you can see the inside of the chapel too. It's actually called Mary's Chapel, which is a fun fact. I searched for a place nearby for their honeymoon, that's how I came across Venice in Florida. You should google it, also the Fishing Pier and see how marvelous it looks, a perfect place for a honeymoon.**_

_**Once again I'd like to thank everyone who followed this story and especially those who took the time to review. I'm grateful for each and every review, thank you for loving my baby so much.**_

* * *

_* according to wikipedia: „While the justices of many states' supreme courts are expected to relocate to the state capital for the duration of their terms of office, the justices of the Illinois Supreme Court continue to reside in their home districts and have chambers in their respective appellate districts (for example, the three First District justices are chambered in the Michael Bilandic Building in Chicago). The justices travel to Springfield to hear oral arguments and deliberate. Accordingly, the Illinois Supreme Courthouse includes temporary apartments for the justices' use while in Springfield."_


End file.
